


Guai

by Shulz



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Perché stava guardando Albarn?  
Che cosa c"era da guardare?  
Solo leggeri capelli dorati che scendevano sugli occhi blu, così grandi?  
Il naso alla francese perfetto, la bocca morbida sempre piegata in un sorriso?  
Il corpo snello e le sue movenze deliziose?  
No, cazzo.   
Albarn era un idiota, un idiota che faceva musica schifosa.  
Anzi, lo odiava per davvero quel magrolino così spavaldo.  
Ogni volta che lo vedeva gli saliva la rabbia, lo doveva provocare, spintonare o almeno deridere davanti a tutti.  
Lui e i suoi stupidi amichetti.   
Ma a volte il suo profilo, le ciglie lunghe e folte, il suo stupido accento lo tenevano sveglio di notte.  
Allora si alzava e fumava a catena.  
Perché cazzo pensava a lui?  
Era sempre di cattivo umore ultimamente, litigava con tutti.  
Non voleva nessuno tra i piedi.  
Quella sera al pub che frequentavano tutti gli artisti c'erano anche i maledetti Blur.  
Liam guardava da lontano Albarn ridere e fumare.  
Lo stomaco gli si strinse forte, con un colpo, come se avesse preso un pugno.  
Ringhiò fra sé, incazzandosi.  
Non aveva più sigarette e così decise di prendere quelle di Albarn.   
Si avvicinò con il suo solito passo oscillante. Le sopracciglie unite in mezzo alla fronte, sulle labbra il suo solito broncio. Salutò tutti con un cenno del capo.   
Si misero tutti sulla difensiva. Si girò verso Damon.  
"Ehi Albarn, hai una sigaretta?" chiese bruscamente.   
Damon sorrise, come sempre di buon umore: "Sicuro...prendine una dal mio pacchetto " disse, gentilmente.  
A Liam si attorcigliarono di nuovo le budella.   
Espirò forzatamente.   
Sfilò la sigaretta dal pacchetto morbido su tavolo, e se la mise tra le labbra.  
"Accendino?" disse, guardando Damon negli occhi, molto seriamente.   
In quell' attimo qualcosa cambiò.   
Damon si fece d'un tratto serio anche lui.  
"Certo..." disse. Sollevò la mano con l'accendino per lasciarglielo ma Liam invece di prendere l'accendino prese il polso di Damon tenedolo fermo, stringendo appena un po' troppo.  
Damon accese e Liam si chinò sulla fiamma, aspirando una boccata dalla sigaretta.   
Il fumo.gli scivolò dalla bocca socchiusa, sensualmente, notò Damon.  
Liam lasciò andare il polso di Damon, ma prima, delicatamente, quasi impercettibilmente,strofinò l'interno con il pollice.   
Questo fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca di Damon, mandandogli un brivido attraverso la schiena.   
Liam prese la sigaretta accesa fra le dita, fece un cenno con la mano e la testa, si voltò e se ne andò.   
Il tutto era durato due minuti, ma a Damon era sembrato di trovarsi in una bolla temporale.  
Si ritrovò a guardare Liam.  
Perché stava guardando Gallagher?  
Che cosa c'era da guardare?  
Setosi capelli castani che incorniciavano il.viso di un angelo ?  
Occhi così profondo da smarrire la via?  
Labbra dalle quali ti faresti dire qualunque cosa?  
Era nei guai.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam si svegliò con il mal di testa più forte che ricordasse da anni.  
Si alzò, era nudo.  
Registrò la cosa ai margini, come qualcosa di cui occuparsi poi.  
Voleva cercare le sue mutande ma l'emicrania era talmente forte che non voleva abbassarsi per guardare sotto al letto.  
Per fortuna la luce era spenta, era accesa solo una piccola lampada sul tavolinetto vicino al letto.  
Fuori era buio, che ore erano? Le 4 le 5 del mattino?  
Era casa sua, di questo era sicuro.  
Cominciò a connettere.  
La sera prima era andato a quel maledetto party di promozione della radio e aveva bevuto tanto, e aveva anche assunto polvere.  
Patsy non c'era, era fuori non so dove e lui si era ubriacato ferocemente e forse aveva cercato qualche ragazza per la notte?  
Ecco perché era nudo?  
Prese due analgesici dal comodino e li ingoiò così senza acqua.  
Guardò il letto.  
Non era vuoto.  
Sotto al rigonfiamento del soffice piumone bianco dormiva qualcuno.  
Ecco, lo aveva fatto di nuovo, Patsy stavolta lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Doveva mandare via la ragazza e ripulire tutto, ma prima doveva infilarsi le maledette mutande.  
Frugò nel mucchio di vestiti mescolati a terra (strani per una ragazza) cercando le sue mutande e tirò fuori un paio di slip da uomo.  
Slip? Lui non portava slip...  
La bocca si aprì...un uomo.  
Sotto il suo piumone c'era un uomo!  
Cazzo, questa volta l'aveva fatta grossa...  
Come era possibile. Gli piaceva baciare ragazzi di tanto in tanto, ma non aveva mai fatto altro.  
Si avvicinò e udì chiaramente un respiro pesante di sonno. Alzò un angolo del piumone e spalancò gli occhi...sotto la coperta c'era nientemeno che il fottuto Damon Albarn!!  
Alzò di più il piumone e lo guardò.  
Damon era inequivocabilmente nudo e la sua pelle era graffiata e segnata.  
Avevano...?

********

.....arrivato al party da solo Liam individuò subito il tavolo delle bevande, e snobbando tutti i presenti, si fece due gintonic a raffica. L'alcol cominciava a picchiare e lui si stava sciogliendo.  
Prese un altro drink e diede uno sguardo circolare alla sala, individuando immediatamente Albarn.  
"Fantastico!" si lagnò ad alta voce.  
Gli voltò le spalle e si rimise a bere.  
Era terribilmente frustrato e incazzato e molto probabilmente prima della fine della serata avrebbe picchiato Albarn.  
Sentiva i suoi maledetti occhi azzurri addosso.  
Si girò un po' ed eccolo qua, lo trovò a guardarlo.  
Albarn gli fece un segno di saluto,e lui alzò il bicchiere, mezzo sorriso forzato.  
Si voltò.  
Due minuti dopo Albarn era vicino a lui. "Cazzo..." pensò.  
"Sei da solo?" si informò Damon, appoggiato al bancone.  
"Si" rispose bruscamente.  
"Anche io..." lo guardò con gli occhi brillanti  
"Speravo venissi..." continuò Damon, il tono gentile, leggermente ansioso, potrebbe dire.  
Liam era sorpreso, confuso, la testa gli rombava.  
Che cazzo sta succedendo qui? Quando mai si era interessato a lui il maledetto Albarn?  
"Che ti importa che faccio io, Albarn...vai a prendere qualche ragazza...scommetto che la metà di quelle che sono qua vorrebbe scopare con te!" abbaiò Liam.  
"Lasciami solo..." e buttò giù il quarto gintonic.  
Sentiva il calore di Damon vicino a lui, la sua voce melodiosa nelle orecchie, se girava appena la testa poteva vedere il suo profilo perfetto, le labbra socchiuse.  
Scosse la testa, come per negare la sensazione...stava impazzendo.  
Damon non si mosse, prese un whisky liscio e lo buttò giù.  
Si girò verso di lui "Ma io voglio stare con te" disse deciso.

*********


	3. Chapter 3

Damon dormiva pacificamente. La frenesia che aveva provato pensando a una qualche ragazza nel suo letto si smorzò.  
D'un tratto Liam non aveva più voglia di sgombrare il letto.  
Si sedette ad ammirare il corpo nudo che aveva sognato di vedere così tante volte. Damon era bello, sottile chiaro, gli arti allungati.  
"Cazzo...fa freddo qui...coprimi, per favore 'amore' ..." mugolò Damon allungando una mano per afferrare il piumone.  
Amore! Damon lo aveva chiamato 'amore' !  
Un forte calore gli scoppiò nella pancia, quasi doloroso, gli risalì sul petto, mandandogli il viso in fiamme.  
La testa riprese a pulsare... Però gli piaceva quella parola sulla bocca di Damon.  
Guardò ancora Damon e scoprì che non voleva mandarlo via, che non lo avrebbe assolutamente mandato via...che lo voleva qui.  
Si sdraiò velocemente accanto a lui, coprendosi fino alla testa, condividendo il calore.  
Damon si avvicinò immediatamente, gli appoggiò la testa scarmigliata sul petto, sul suo cuore impazzito, gli passò le braccia attorno al corpo, sistemò una gamba fra le sue.  
Sospirò beatamente, e tornò a dormire. Liam lo abbracciò...e sospirò. 

***************

...a quelle parole Liam lo guardò fisso.  
Svuotò il suo bicchiere, quasi con rabbia ne prese un altro, e svuotò anche quello.  
Si alzò, la testa girava, strinse i denti e si diresse ai bagni.  
Come previsto Damon era dietro di lui.  
Entrò e Damon scivolò dietro di lui, diede un'occhiata, era vuoto...era ancora relativamente presto...  
Bloccò la porta e lo affrontò.  
"Tu..." stava per parlare quando Damon gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò con foga.  
Liam istintivamente lo spinse via. Damon fece un passo indietro, disorientato, confuso...  
"Scusami...io credevo...non avevo capito...scusa..." Damon balbettò. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, rosso in viso, la testa bassa.  
Liam era come di pietra. Solo il respiro irregolare tradiva le sue emozioni. Rimasero a guardarsi, la tensione pesante nell'aria.  
Damon chiuse gli occhi, deglutì, aspettandosi forse di essere colpito dall'irascibile Liam, sussultò quando Liam invece lo attirò a se.  
Quando la sua grande mano gli passò fra i capelli, sul viso, sugli occhi ancora chiusi, sulle labbra socchiuse e rosa. Rilasciando un sospiro,tra il rassegnato e il sollevato, Liam lo baciò.  
Le labbra morbide, bagnate, la lingua calda, invadente, la stretta sul collo possessiva.  
Damon gemette forte, con sollievo.  
Poi rispose, con urgenza, con desiderio, con calore...stringendosi a lui, avvolgendolo fra le sue braccia. 

*********


	4. Chapter 4

Liam non dormiva.  
Il dolce peso della testa bionda di Damon sul petto, il calore dei loro corpi premuti insieme, gli sembrava di stare sognando.  
Il dolore alla testa stava svanendo e lui ripercorse in testa le ultime ore di quella notte.  
La festa, i drink, il suo incontro con Damon.  
Ricordava che gli aveva detto "Io voglio te..." e che lui aveva avuto voglia di prenderlo per le spalle, scuoterlo forte, urlargli di non prenderlo in giro...  
Quando le cose erano cambiate? Perché gli doveva credere?  
Si passò una mano sul viso.  
Ricordava di essere andato nei bagni e che Albarn lo aveva seguito.  
Ricordava Albarn che lo baciava....

**********

...Damon lo stringeva forte mentre la sua bocca scorreva sul suo collo, mentre gli parlava piano all'orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire.  
"Ti voglio Liam... quel giorno, quando hai preso le mie sigarette...mi ha guardato in un modo...non so...non ho fatto altro che pensare a te...alle tue labbra, ai tuoi occhi...al tuo meraviglioso culo paffuto..." rise e glielo strizzò.  
Liam non poteva fare altro che gemere, non aveva parole, era troppo eccitato, perso nel suo calore, troppo distratto dal rigonfiamento duro che premeva contro la sua anca.  
"Ti voglio..." ripeté baciandolo ancora.  
"Andiamo via..." gli disse Liam.  
"Fammi strada."


	5. Chapter 5

Nell'appartamento buio di Liam si spogliarono a vicenda e si distesero sul letto.  
Era la prima volta di Liam con un uomo, ma averlo fatto con decine di donne lo aiutò.  
Sapeva come baciare, come toccare, come rispondere e far sentire bene l'altro.  
Damon era sfrenato.  
Non riusciva a dominare il suo desiderio di possedere Liam.  
Si mise a cavalcioni su Liam e passò le sue mani sul petto, sulla gola, sul viso.  
Liam lo guardava stordito. Il corpo magro e definito, lo sguardo languido, la bocca rossa e lucida.  
Lo baciò appassionatamente, a lungo, la sua lingua scivolava sulle sue labbra , nella sua bocca, gli leccava il palato...e lui si concedeva, lo voleva, lo sperava.  
Si abbassò sul collo, senza staccarsi, lasciando una traccia bagnata sulle clavicole, sul petto , sui capezzoli turgidi e sensibili. Leccò le costole, infilò la lingua dell'ombelico.  
La sua lingua raggiunse punti che Liam non credeva potessero dargli tanto piacere.  
Leccava e mordeva, graffiava...gemendo.  
Liam lo stringeva a se, graffiandogli le spalle, ammaccando la carne pallida.  
Si posizionò fra le sue gambe e separò le ginocchia.  
Liam trasalì.  
"Oh, amore...è la parte migliore..." gli strizzò l'occhio.  
Prese in mano il cazzo duro di Liam e lo baciò dolcemente.  
Poi cominciò a muovere la mano su e giù e lo prese in bocca, roteando la lingua sulla sua testa vellutata e sensibile.  
Liam tremava, annullato dal piacere.  
Damon gli prese le mani e se le mise fra i capelli  
"Così amore...ti prego..." gemette.  
Liam gli afferrò la testa e assecondò i suoi movimenti. Approfondendo ogni volta che Damon scendeva, fino a che la punta non toccò la gola di Damon, che gemette forte e deglutì, stringendosi attorno, facendolo gridare.  
"Cazzo Damon...è fantastico...si... continua..." Liam lo incoraggiò.  
Damon accelerò succhiando con più forza, e andando più in profondità.  
Liam era al limite. Iniziò a contorcersi e a lamentarsi forte.  
"Damon...Damon...ci sono...io..sto..." cercò di lasciare i capelli e scostarsi, ma Damon bloccò le sue mani , chiarendo le sue intenzioni.  
Liam gemette ad alta voce e con un grido rauco arrivò nella bocca e nella gola di Damon, che ingoiò, succhiando e mungendo il cazzo di Liam fino a che non divenne morbido.  
Liam ricadde sul materasso.  
Il respiro pesante, la vista sfocata, le orecchie che rombavano.  
Aprì gli occhi e tirò Damon su di sé, baciandolo, assaggiandosi sulle sue labbra gonfie. Erano in paradiso, davvero.  
Aspettò che il respiro del suo amante si calmasse, a questo punto Damon disse, poco più di un sussurro all'orecchio e giocando con i peli del petto di Liam, sfiorandolo un poco con le labbra: "Liam...Liam...voglio fare l'amore con te...lascia che ti possieda "sospirò "va bene, amore?"  
Liam sentì muovere qualcosa nella sua pancia. Farfalle? Farfalle nello stomaco? Rabbrividì.  
"Damon...si. Lo voglio anch'io..." rispose piano e lo baciò ancora.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam era rilassato e flessibile dopo l'orgasmo.  
Damon lo baciò ancora e ancora e poi lo fece girare, disteso sulla sua pancia. Si inginocchiò fra le sue gambe leggermente divaricate e si abbassò su di lui per appoggiare le labbra sulla sua nuca.  
Passò le mani sulle spalle, sulle braccia, sui fianchi, baciando i posti che le mani lasciavano liberi.  
Liam gemeva, inarcandosi leggermente, alzando il culo verso Damon.  
Questo appoggiò due dita alla bocca lussureggiante di Liam e gli sussurrò all'orecchio, facendolo tremare "Aiutami ora , amore..."  
Liam prese in bocca le due dita succhiandole e bagnandole, con ardore.  
Si stava eccitando e si sentiva divenire di nuovo duro.  
Damon le ritirò e si abbassò.  
Liam allargò un po' le gambe e mostrò i culo.  
Damon poggiò il palmo della mano sul solco, le dita rivolte in basso, e cercò il buco stretto di Liam, solleticandolo e massaggiandolo, facendolo sospirare, fino a che il dito non venne spinto dentro, tutto insieme, fino alla nocca.  
Liam trasalì e gemette quando il dito cominciò a muoversi.  
Su e giù.  
Dentro e fuori.  
Liam si inarcava e Damon lo fece inginocchiare con le gambe larghe.  
Il cazzo di Liam pendeva di nuovo duro fra le sue gambe.  
Damon lo prese in mano e cominciò a pompare dandogli piacere, nel frattempo spinse il secondo dito dentro.  
Liam gridò.  
La sensazione era fantastica e Liam si sentiva così aperto.  
"Damon..." gemette, senza fiato.  
Il suo nome detto con così tanta passione accese di più Damon, che sforbiciò le dita e ne spinse dentro un altro, accelrando,piegandole verso l'alto , cercando il suo punto dolce.  
Quando lo raggiunse Liam gridò, le sue gambe cedettero.  
"Mio dio Damon...oh mio dio..." gemette.  
"Adesso Damon ti prego...non posso aspettare ancora..."  
Damon mugolò di soddisfazione, tolse le dita e si spinse in lui.  
Liam rimase senza fiato.  
Damon lo abbracciò, aspettando pazientemente il momento giusto. Quando furono pronti procedette. Damon si muoveva su di lui, dentro di lui con una dolcezza e una forza disperati.  
Il petto sulla schiena di Liam, una mano sul suo cazzo e i suoi fianchi che si muovevano velocemente contro il suo culo, schiaffeggiadolo.  
Damon gemeva e ansimava, spingendo, spingendo sempre di più.  
'Liam..." disse, un filo di voce dura i forti respiri "sei mio Liam...sei mio, si?"  
"Tuo...tuo, si!" Rispose Liam agganciandogli la testa con la mano.  
Damon venne così, dentro di lui, profondamente, con il viso nel suo collo, stringendolo forte.

Liam lo seguì poco dopo.  
Crollarono insieme, esausti.


	7. Chapter 7

Il ricordo della notte precedente era chiaro nella testa adesso.  
Aveva fatto l'amore con Damon ed era stato fantastico.   
Guardò di nuovo l'uomo.  
Il suo petto si strinse, i sentimenti traboccavano dal suo petto.  
In quel momento Damon si svegliò.   
"Non dormi, amore?"chiese.   
"No, non ci riesco..." ridacchiò   
Damon si mise seduto contro la testiera cercando le sue sigarette sul comodino.   
"Che c'è...ti sei pentito?"disse, guardando.   
Liam lo guardò.   
Era bellissimo, forse anche troppo.  
"Come potrei?"rispose.   
"E allora...mi dici cosa non va?" allungò una mano e gli sfiorò il.viso.  
"Non so se sia una cosa brutta o no..." rispose " ma credo di non poter più rinunciare a te..."  
"E perché dovresti?" Damon era stupito.   
"Non lo so...la mia vita...la tua vita...chi sono io....chi sei tu..." Liam provò.  
"I fottuti Blur...i fottuti Oasis...Justine...Patsy...."  
Damon lo interruppe.  
"Non dire sciocchezze...ho detto che sei mio...e sei mio...qualunque cosa succeda."lo attirò a se e lo baciò con passione.  
"Lo sei?"chiese   
"Si" rispose "tuo".  
"La faremo funzionare, fidati di me" disse Damon.   
Liam gemette.  
"Adesso vieni qui..." gettò via le coperte e fece mettere Liam a cavalcioni su di sé " Non ho finito con te..."  
"Lo speravo..." rispose lui. 

fine


End file.
